


Goddess from District One

by QueenOfNoLife



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Multi, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNoLife/pseuds/QueenOfNoLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl that nobody barely knew suddenly became the most liked? From living in a shack of a home in district one of all districts, to being the in a spotlight Christa is in for a surprise when she asked it be in an alliance. But will this alliance cause her death? Or just so happen save it? All that can be known for sure is there can only be one winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Christa Renz

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just background stuff. I have chapter two written already as well so ill post it some time this week.

I looked at myself in the hall mirror of the orphan home I currently resided in. I was the only one who lived here besides The Mother, the drunken idiot who was asleep at the moment. The Mother wasn't really bothering with helping me get ready for the reaping. She would actually consider herself lucky if the I had gotten chosen. But that will never happen. Even if I did get picked for the Hunger Games, in District One it is such an honor to get picked, that someone would volunteer for me anyways. And I considered that lucky because The Mother may want me dead, but I didn't want to die.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not many people knew me. My parents never lived with the rest of society for they didn't like the rich lifestyle District One had to offer. In fact, my parents really didn't live with each other.My family lived on a huge ranch in which housed my mother and a few other children. My father was always gone for long periods time. God, i loved her so much. Just thinking about my mother made me so happy. My mother thought differently on the other hand. She hated me with a passion, showing no signs of affection what so ever.

Sadly, the people considered living out in the open an act of rebellion and they summoned my mother to a court hearing one day. I was forced to sit there. I was forced to watch my mothers own death. As soon as her blood curdling scream went silent my father pulled me to the side. "Run Historia. I need you to run and hide! I don’t even want you to be Historia anymore. I don’t want even want to see you anymore" he said. I didn’t want to believe him. I wanted him to hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright but instead I got words of hate.

The words stung so much that i just turned and ran. I didn’t look back and I didn’t stop. Being a small girl I thought I ran forever but instead I ended up in the woods just outside our ranch. I spent days walking until I reached the city. Hungry and cold I walked to the nearest house. Lucky, the family I came across adored me. They thought I was the cutest thing ever being so small and blonde. They fed me and kept me only for a couple of days before turning me in to the orphanage I am in now. To this day I did exactly want my father told me. I never saw him again. In fact, no one knew me as Historia Reiss. To everyone, including myself, I was Christa Renz. I am Christa Renz.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finished putting my hair into a water fall braid and I put on my nicest pair of boots. I loved that pink dress, only for the fact it was something nice I actually had to wear. I walk out the door and quietly shut it. Rushing past people, I hurried towards the kids assembling into a line. Most people had gotten there early but I was quite late as well. I snuck in and ended up standing towards the back of every boy and girl in our district that had their name in the bowl. I glance nervously around thinking for a second that I could get called. Only then did I remember that someone always volunteered and I had nothing to worry about. Except for I did.

"Christa Renz! Congratulations our reaping winner is Christa Renz!" The all red lady called. I stepped out of the line and walked to the stage while looking down. I look up at everyone with sad eyes and see confused looks on their faces. I should have expected that for no one really knew me. "Now do we have any volunteers for this adorable little girl!" the Red Lady said while pinching my cheeks. She must have thought I was one of the 12 year olds instead of 15.

Suddenly I froze, realizing no one had volunteered yet. "Oh? No one?" The Red ladies face fell as she walked over to the boys bowl. It hit me all at once, There was a ringing in my ears, and my eyes were full of tears. I couldn’t stop them for falling. I wanted to be strong but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop them from pouring. I was angry and hurt. This was the first year I’ve ever saw someone not volunteer. I felt cheated and hurt. Is it because no one knew me? These questioned filled my mind as someone picked me and carried me off. I didn’t scream or yell, I just stared helplessly at those poor souls. The shock soon over took me with darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn’t realize where I was until there was a knock at the door. Not responding to the knock I looked around and saw nothing but a dark gloomy atmosphere. The room wasn’t a mess or anything. In fact, it was almost spotless. It was even bright. But the fact this is where they kept the people about to die is what scared me.

"C-Christa?" I whipped around to see a tall boy standing at the door looking awkward as always. Standing there was the one person who I could trust and tell everything to. He was the only person who spoke to me. He was my only friend. I smile softly and sigh

"Reiner..." I quickly stood up running over to him hugging him as tightly as possible. The height difference though made it so I was basically cuddling his belly. Reiner hugged me back tightly and picks me up off my feet slightly.

"I volunteered..."

At that moment, black filled in around my eyes. I don’t remember what happened after that. It was the second time I had fainted that day.


	2. VIP Access

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooooo.  
> I know i said i would post this in the same week.  
> But, i got busy, so this is kinda 2 days late.
> 
> Dont worry though! I promise ill post Saturday night again.

Living in District One meant that even though we left the next day and we got to stay in a very nice suite, we still had to wait. And living with Reiner for 11 days could get stressful. Dont get me wrong. Reiner is my best friend and i love him, but he was always saying he was going to win and everything would turn out perfectly okay. Which meant i was going to die. Did that mean he was already planning on how to make my cannon go off?

Each night these dreaded thoughts filled me with fear, causing me to stay up most of the night. I was always tossing and turning, waking up crying. It even came to the point that i started sleeping with reiner. His warm body seemed to calm me as he held me each night.

On the 5th day i realized there was a routine to our day that was hard to be broken. routine. Eat, watch the new tributes enter the building, Reiner explaining the district that had arrived to me since i never actually got educated on them, eat lunch, reiner practicing his aim and his combat skills while i read, Reiner complaining i'm going to get a 0 on the skill score and die first, eat dinner, talk, sleep. Finally the 12th day arrived and we were allowed to leave our rooms to talk to are personal designer.

As we left the room and shut the door Reiner quickly placed a hand on my shoulder, not letting go nor loosening his grip. I took this behavior as normal since we were best friends and often had contact like this. He acted like an older brother and guided me towards the directions some of the Garrison were taking us.

The Garrison were apart of the elite group the protected everyone inside the capital. You could find them in various locations at parties and other homes protecting the citizens within the Capital . It wasn't just them though. There were also the Military police that protected the Gamemakers and the President. This was a job that was offered only to those who survived the hunger games since if you win you could probably protect important lives. Lastly, there was the survey corps. They were the ones that traveled outside the Capital and made sure everyone was safe and no one was causing a disturbance.

Finally, we were lead to an open door and pushed inside. Reiner chuckled while i just turned back towards the door and watched it close.

“Oh…” I whispered to myself, not forming a full sentence, which really wasn't a surprise considering i've barely spoken the past few days knowing i was waiting my death.

“Does she speak?” an unfamiliar voice snapped. Taking me out of my trace of staring at the door, i quickly turned around only to get greeted by a man only a few inches taller than me. I watched him with bored eyes as his glaring eyes look me up and down.

“Tch. I was told i was getting a brat from District One. You look like you've come from District Thirteen.” he chuckled before turning on his heel and walking over to a clothing rack, displaying perfect posture. I wasn’t going to just let this short grouchy man talk to me like that.

“That was a bit rude.” I said loudly and confidently, not wanting to back down. This got his attention and he looked over his shoulder straight into my eyes.

“You little shit. Heh.” He growled with a smirk before turning and leaning against a wall. “I like you, i'll keep you. You remind me a tad of last years winner Eren Jaeger.”

“Except you won’t be fucking her Levi.” Another voice echoed causing we to whip my head in the direction of the door.

“Oh! It’s you! Aren’t you the cutest little thing! I would love to talk to you more! It'd be great if you won! Then i could experime- er, i mean interview you more!” the voice came from the lady that called Christa’s name at the reaping. Except now she was wearing pants and a regular yellow blouse.

“I'm hanji your coach. Sorry i wasn't with you earlier but our normal reaping girl had an unfortunate accident! Oh how tragic! But lucky they had little ol’ hanji fill in for her.” The strange women droned on in front of me. I wasn't entirely sure how to react but something about her made me relax.

“I’m Christa.” I announced before smiling kindly at her.

Suddenly it clicked. I remember her winning about 5 years ago.

“Wait a minute, You're the winner from District Five… How are you our coach? Shouldn't Petra be our coach.” and with those words the room fell silent.

“Shes dead…” Levi snapped before glaring at me. I wasnt entirely sure what to say but i wanted to relate to Levi but i couldn't find the right words. I didn't think he’d appreciate it if i just started telling him my life story.

“Hes right… and the only reason i'm your coach is because President Balto didn't find Levi stable enough to not have me around during this time…” Hanji explained quietly. I looked between the male and female with grief filled faces.

“I-i’m so sorry…” I somehow managed to stumble out before my knee went weak. At the moment i felt Reiner strong grip on my arm, holding me up. He was so quiet and serious i had almost forgotten his was in the room.

“But! Lets move on! Levi has one night to make a masterpiece for the chariot ceremony!:” Hanji announced. The mention of the time limit they had seemed to perk levi up and he set right to work, pushing me onto a platform.

“I'm thinking rubies and gold!” Levi exclaimed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The chariot I stood in was covered in silk. The upper bodice of my dress was completely made up of rubies, with gold stones lining the heart neckline. The bottom of the dress was basically red silk underwear, with a sheer pure gold train. At that moment i felt very exposed and uncomfortable. Being the shy girl i was i scooted over and grabbed Reiner’s thick bicep, cuddling against his side. He grinned down at me as i smiled slightly towards him.

For some reason the crowd adored this. Cheers and woots rang through my ears as my wide blue eyes surveyed around, eagerly taking everything in. At that point Reiner was flexing and showing off to everyone as the chariot turned away and headed back to the area that we started off in. God, he had such a big head.

As soon as we were behind the curtains and the other chariots started filling in, the big brute jumped over the side and took my hand, helping me down.

“I don’t know what everyone else thought, but you looked stunning tonight.” Reiner whispered in my ear as i stepped down the stairs. I blushed and look up at him.

“D-Don't say that, You know i don't like compliments.” I mutter before shrugging and laughing. I suddenly felt a pressure in my throat as a left out a large yawn. Except, when you're 4’9 it often comes out as a squeak. This caused Reiner to burst out into a fit of laughter, almost in tears.

“Looks like its bedtime little missy.” Reiner chuckled before placing his hand on the small of my bac, guiding me to the elevator. As i entered, i saw another man and women stood in the corner. The tall boy sweated nervously with wide eyes on Reiner. Next to him was a freckled girl. She was the only girl here tonight not wearing a dress. This girl was in a tight leather pants that appeared to be smoking. On top, she wore nothing but a bright yellow bra with what appeared to be flashlights on them. I couldn't look away from the cleavage in my face. It soon became obvious to the girl i was staring.

“If you like the show that much tell me and we can go back to my room for VIP access.” her voice came out with a purr to it, “There wouldn't be much for me to take off of you.” I followed her eyes as she surveyed me up and down, biting her lip. I quickly looked away blushing and letting out a squeak. I suddenly became nervous as my chest ached. I quickly placed my hands over my bare legs even though it wouldn't do much to cover myself. A chuckled slipped out from the other girls lips that caused me to turn and face her again as the doors opened to my floor. Reiner quickly stepped out and gave the tall man a wink.

“Looks like we’re at your stop Princess. I still have a ways to go. Heh, gotta love living in District Twelve. Anyways, good luck at the skill showing tomorrow.” The girl mumbled to me as i backed out of the elevator, still gawking at her. God damn she was hot.

That night i climbed into bed with Reiner like always and sighed.

“Hey, Christa… Uh, what is your skill? I mean besides being cute because i don't think that would get you very far” Reiner spoke quietly, and i could hear the concern in his voice. I pulled away slightly and calmly looked up at him before sighing.

“I know how to kill a man 25 different ways with just my body. In fact, i could kill you right now with ease.” I giggled before smiling sadly. Reiner looked at me with curiosity before shrugging.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side” He muttered before turning over. After a few minutes i could hear his deep snores.

Needless to say, i didn't sleep much that night due to nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry if you don't like Reikuri, but i promise you its more brother sisterly. just work with me my babies~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you dont ship Reikuri, but it's kinda important to this story. But im sure that yumikuri will be more predominate. Just depends on where i want it to go.  
> Oh, And im sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. It about 1 in the morning here~


End file.
